If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by CuteMew
Summary: AGGGHHHH!!! HOW COULD I HAVE DELETED IT?!?!? well anyways, here it is again. ^_^ CCS fic, basically what happens after Syaoran leaves, well, with Sakura anyways...


****

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

By CuteMew ^-^

A/N: Aggghhhh! This is probably the 7th fic out there that's using the same title… I guess I should have avoided it, but this song was just so… PERFECT! Well blah, anyway, somehow I associate this song with Syaoran (me luuuv Syaoran ^^) I guess coz I always listen to that Pokemon CD (and I set my computer to play track 15 only! Whahaha…) when I'm using the computer… and when I'm on the computer I'm usually surfing the net, trying to find piccys of Syaoran. ^^;; Hoe, I'm rambling…

****

Another A/N: I have had basically no contact with CCS (Card Captor Sakura) except for half of a stupid dubbed episode on WB. Blaagh. So correct me if I'm wrong in any way whatsoever, coz I probably am…

****

A Third A/N: Hoe! I sure am doing a lot of these, aren't I? Okay, this isn't really a fic, it mostly goes to the storyline of the original manga published by CLAMP. Which means I'll most likely get the whole thing wrong, coz I've never actually read any mangas at all. ^^;;

****

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Blah blah blah, I'm making nothing out of this, blah blah blah, CCS belongs to CLAMP, blah blah blah, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_ belongs to Midnight Sons and whoever else who happens to own it.

************************

It was a cold, rainy night. Sakura had curled up on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. _He's gone back to Hong Kong_, she thought sadly. _I don't even know if I'll ever see him again…_

How will I start

Tomorrow, without you here

Whose heart will guide me

When all the answers disappear

No, Sakura corrected herself. _He promised that he'd return, and I trust him. He _will _come back to me…_ But in her heart she knew there were no certainties, nothing assuring that Syaoran would return.

__

Is it too late

Are you too far gone to stay

Best friends forever

Should never have to go away

Salty tears silently streamed down Sakura's cheeks and dripped down onto her pillow.

__

What will I do

You know

I'm only half without you

How will I make it through

"Oh, Syaoran, how I wish you were back here with me… Why did you have to leave, why?" Sakura whispered.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you return

To me

Someday, somehow, some way…

If my tears could bring you back

To me

Kero flew into Sakura's room after hearing what sounded to him like someone sobbing. "Sakura? What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Kero…" Sakura sniffled. "Li-kun… he went back to Hong Kong, and I… I… I miss him so…"

__

I've cried you an ocean

If you'd sail on home again

Waves of emotion

Will carry you, I know they can

Sakura got up off her bed and shakily walked toward the shelf where all her stuffed animals sat. She looked fondly at the little teddy bear that she had placed lovingly in the middle of all of them. She thought of the time when Syaoran had given it to her and smiled, blushing.

"Hmmph, why does she blush so much around that thing anyways?" Kero grumbled under his breath. "Obviously _I'm_ much better than that old teddy bear…"

Remembering that she had promised Syaoran she would name her teddy bear after him, she gently picked it up and cuddled it against her chest. "Oh Syaoran…" she whispered. 

__

Just let love guide you

And your heart will chart the course

Soon you'll be drifting

Into the arms of your true North

Fresh tears formed at the corners of Sakura's eyes, overflowing and flowing down her cheeks.

__

Look in my eyes

You'll see

A million tears have gone by

And still they're not dry

Sakura sat back down on her bed and continued to gaze at her teddy bear. She softly brushed her fingers across its soft fur, stroking it affectionately.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you return

To me

Someday, somehow, some way

If my tears could bring you back

To me

She held the teddy bear as close as she possibly could and shouted to it, "Oh Syaoran, why did you have to leave me? You don't know how much you meant to me, how much it hurt me when you left!" She sobbed harder, yelling through her tears, "Syaoran, you were always there for me when I needed you… And I care for you just as much, do you know how hard it will be for me to not know how you are, to be sure that you're all right? Because, Syaoran, I love you, you don't even know just how much I love you!"

__

I'd hold you close

And shout the words

I only whispered before

For one more chance

For one last dance

There's not a thing 

That I would not endure

Kero looked at Sakura babbling to her teddy bear oddly. "That's it, Sakura's lost it, she thinks that her teddy bear is the kid! Talking to a stuffed animal, yep, she's definitely lost it…" 

__

If only tears could bring you back to me

If only love could find a way

What I would do, what I would give

If you return

To me

Someday, somehow, some way…

If my tears could bring you back

To me

"I love you, Syaoran."


End file.
